ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Devilmanozzy
Welcome to my talk page! Please add new messages to the end of the page. ---- Ghost World WikiStinson (talk) 20:53, March 22, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I'm wikiStinson. First off, I would like to say thank you for letting me be a part of this wiki site. I am a huge Ghostbusters fan and would like to help other fans know more about the series. Second, thanks for correcting my earlier articles and pages, as there is already so much here, I don't know what has or has not been added. I do have one question, though. When writing about the Ghost World, I was reffering to the Ghost World as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, as released back in 2009. I don't know if there is already an article about it, so please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm still use to wiki as a whole, but I'm starting to understand the ropes and rules you guys allow. Thank you so much for everything and I'll try my best to help in any way I can. I love this town! :Netherworld was used for information pertaining to Ghost World. Mrmichaelt (talk) 01:52, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Do You mind if I replace the image in the Mercado page with this one, it provides a detailed view from chapter 13.—This unsigned comment is by LandynGunderfan (wall • ) 28 March 2019 (UTC). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :The infobox pic for The Mercado Hotel‎‎ was used cause it shows the base that is most definable in the film. But besides that, the image you have uploaded still has the black bars on the top and bottom. Also, no copyright information or description for the image. See the about tab to this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:36, March 29, 2019 (UTC) So you're saying that I should add the copyright template and remove the borders? Wiki Manager Hi Devilmanozzy! My name's Chris, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for Ghostbusters Wiki! I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please contact me on my talk page. Happy to help! :) --Spongebob456 talk 15:08, May 19, 2019 (UTC) :Is there a way to contact you off of Fandom if needed? All three of us pretty much talk through email, and Fandom when it does have problems like last week can become uncontactable. The three of us have decent wiki skills and have been editing here for years. The Wiki is by no means perfect, but we are proud of our and . We are proud of the goals and milestone we have achieved through the years and our history with both the Ghostbusters Community and Fandom/Wikia. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:33, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Hi, my name is Elsa and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. ::I together with our Wiki Manager Spongebob456 will help you solve any issues on this wiki and to make this community even more successful. If you're using Discord, you can add me. My Discord ID is Hypsoline#7530. ::We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. ::Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon :) Hypsoline (talk) 13:40, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Ghostbusters video game No problem! I think it would be a good idea to feature it on your main page in some capacity to draw attention to it. A slider featuring 35th anniversary information is a great idea! I noticed you have the Remastered version of the game on the same article as the original. I'm thinking it warrants it's own article in it's own right, where you can add the production detail on it from the original article as well as post the trailer for the game on the new article. When the game releases, you can then add lots of detail to the Remastered version article about differences from the original game etc. Having the separate article also gives you something to link users to when you add it to a slider. Be sure to link the Remastered version in the original version's article and vice versa. I hope this helps! If you have any questions please let me know. :) --Spongebob456 talk 18:21, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :I have emailed fellow admins at the wiki and got a response that the game is being viewed as a reissue as it will not have new content. There has been no new content announced for it, so it is the realistic version except with higher quality renders. Not viewed as different enough. If you have a promo, maybe we can gear the top of the article to talk about the new version a bit more. That's about the best I think there is here. :Most of the excitement Ghostbusters related is geared at the 2020 film. That is pretty much what I've observed as the same thing happened three years ago with the 2016 film. This wiki is mostly getting hits thanks to the first film. Films are the draw of the "Ghostbusters franchise". The First and Second films Reissue with new content is much more possible draw. There be more interest and sales for it than the video game. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:40, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::We might reconsider if we know why the slide is needed, and for how long. The majority of the three admins clearly want to stay in favor of Fandom and a possible sponsorship or whatnot tied to Sony, Ghost Corp or companies with licenses to the Ghostbusters brand. If the video game remastered slider is only a suggestion, then no, cause the audience for Ghostbusters is not really wanting the remastered game all that much. But if it is more of a sponsorship thing, we have no problem with giving the slide a temporary spot for the time needed. Since the question has been raised in private, is it possible for the slider feature to have more than four slides? We currently breakup the four slide choices by the categories: Major media/item (Ghostbusters 2020), Comics (IDW is a mainstay at the wiki), Merch (4k Steelbook), Community (Real Ghostbusters Call Sheets ... It is tied to the major voice talent articles update). We could move one slide out and have the game one for a limited time. But again, we don't see a large audience for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:50, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::Hello! The only reason I've suggested these ideas is to draw more traffic to the wiki. There isn't any sponsorship arrangements at the moment but I can bring it up with Fandom staff if you'd like as that sounds like a very good idea! I can't guarantee anything, but I'll do my best! :) :::Just to say this isn't a forced change, just something I'm suggesting and you're free to act on it as you want. The rationale for having a separate article for the game is that readers are naturally going to Google "Ghostbusters The Video Game remastered" to find out more about it. If you can have a separate article on this, then the logic is traffic will be driven to it. I know content on the article can include differences between the two games, even if they are minor and graphical. :::Regarding the slider, I can forward your feedback on about the number of slides - I think it's a good idea to be able to include more. The reasoning to include the game in the slider at least temporarily is that it is breaking news as it were and viewers would be expecting this wiki to cover it and would be coming here to read up on it. If you can have your main page showcasing the game and have it linking to an article on it, you'll be keeping your audience up to date with Ghostbusters related content. :::Your idea of moving a slide out temporarily might be a good idea, at least while the game is being talked about. You can put the game back in the slider perhaps when it releases later this year. I hope this helped, excuse the long post and these are only suggestions! :) --Spongebob456 talk 10:29, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::Gotta decline then. Facebook posts on it have overall drawn a "Meh". Part of the issue with it is most Ghostbusters fans are not gamers to begin with. Many of us are in the mid 30's to 40's. We're always hoping the next film will bring in the next gen, but so far no dice. The game was exciting in 2009 cause it was fresh and new and had the actors voicing their characters. Overall, reading like say GBFans there is only minor interest. It be different if they'd add content in that was deleted from the previous version during last minute development. But that isn't being suggested anywhere. The game lacks legs or hype. It's straight "a, ok". It's only a fresh coat of paint on a game. Not a draw. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:34, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::No problem! Was just a suggestion. Hopefully the game is good and they might announce new features yet! :) --Spongebob456 talk 12:43, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::Just to add, I would at least recommend adding the trailer somewhere in the article as the game is still a new release and it may draw attention to the article. :) --Spongebob456 talk 12:45, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Yes, I took care of that detail last night with adding the reveal trailer video from Play Ghostbusters' YouTube channel and Devilmanozzy made a redirect if someone searches for "Ghostbusters: The Video Game Remastered". I was fine with a temp slider for it, but whatever the majority vote is. Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:49, June 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Great! Awesome guys. That should help drive traffic to the article. :) --Spongebob456 talk 09:17, June 2, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki Upgrade Hi. I'm just dropping by to let you know that Fandom will be upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki which could bring new extensions! More details can be found here! :) --Spongebob456 talk 19:03, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. I looked the blog over a bit. I don't really know how MediaWiki update will effect things, tho devs on mediawiki have been ignoring us a while now thanks to sticking with 19. This can only be a positive as anything Fandom (Wikia back then) builds on it's own has pretty much always resulted in a mess of fail. The devs on Mediawiki do a whole lot better and they know how to build. Why fight with Mediawiki?! :The other "big" fear that a lot of people including myself have had is that Fandom was going to throw all Wiki's and their editors under the bus in order to do this Entertainment nonsense. The very name "Fandom" was viewed as part of that. We still keep things moving at wiki's like Ghostbusters Wiki, but fear has been high on Fandom bailing on us all. Wiki's like this one want to first of all be a source for fans to use. Oh, and we keep getting nods from creators both in the fan circles and even the official comic series and many of the games done officially. We want to remain a source that people can come to and use. That's really all we care about. We tolerate choices made by Fandom as long as they don't make the wiki unusable. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:31, June 21, 2019 (UTC)